


No Cream Two Sugar

by philophrosynae



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philophrosynae/pseuds/philophrosynae
Summary: Bakura ruins morning coffee.
Relationships: Atem/Yami Bakura, Yami Bakura/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	No Cream Two Sugar

“Maybe I’d help if you’d ask.”

“Maybe.”

“Are you asking?”

“Obviously not,” Atem deadpanned. 

He turned to march from the room while a _certain_ _Bakura_ cackled at him from behind his whiskey-drowned coffee.

“Where are you going?” Bakura called after him.

“Fuck off.”

The normally confident click of his footsteps was killed by the fact that he was only wearing socks instead of his trademark boots. Undeterred, he did his best to look utterly unbothered as he headed for the hall closet. He could still hear Bakura’s laughter ringing behind him. Yanking the door open with more force than was necessary, he shoved his head into the darkness to search for the step ladder. 

Someone, probably Bakura, had stacked the sugar on the top shelf of the kitchen pantry, far out of the shorter man’s reach. Bakura’s first advice when Atem had seen the development was to try his own coffee concoction, advice which was quickly rejected. He had always had it exactly the same way: black with two small spoons of sugar. He also had no interest in changing that recipe. It was sweet, but still bitter, and cut quickly through whatever drowsiness lingered in his morning haze. His coffee was perfect.

But the ladder that was supposed to be in the closet was, of course, missing. 

So he stomped back to the kitchen. Bakura was where he had left him, smiling smugly at the kitchen table. He had his own mug clasped in both hands, highlighting his prize. 

“You hid the ladder?” Atem asked.

“Moved it,” Bakura replied.

“Where?”

“Are you asking for help?” 

“No.”

Atem grabbed the back of one of the kitchen chairs, screeching it obnoxiously across the tile floor to the pantry. Bakura set down his own drink and followed him, standing uncomfortably close to the edge of the chair. Still undeterred and utterly unbothered, Atem began to clamber onto the seat of the chair to stand. 

Before he reached his goal, arms wrapped themselves snugly around his hips and tugged him back down to the floor. With one arm Bakura pulled Atem’s smaller frame to his side as he used the other to grab the sugar from the shelf. He tucked the container securely into Atem’s arms before ducking down to place a warm kiss to the center of his forehead. Atem wrinkled his nose in response. 

“Cute,” Bakura said tauntingly.

Atem bit his tongue on the words _“I’ll show you cute_ ,"and instead headed for the coffee pot, plotting his own game for later on the way.


End file.
